Love Me Without Words
by BonBonHunny
Summary: Edited -For reasons yet unknown, Harry is dropped into the Feudal Era as a normal person with no voice and only parts of his memories. With nothing else to do but freak out about the situation, he learns to accept the development of love between him and Lord Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

Disclaimer: BonBonHunny, not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter owned by J. K. Rowling. Also not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha own by Rumiko Takahashi. I not make money either.

**This is very important to know**: Harry Delacour grew up in France as an adopted brother to Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic as one of the top students in his class. The time takes place one month before he graduates. Also, Harry isn't a composed soldier-like person because it doesn't make sense since he was raised by the Delacours and away from that war stuff. He has ordinary feelings.

Warnings: If you didn't read the category, the rating and the first words of the summary then you shouldn't be looking at this. This fanfiction isn't meant to be a really serious one. I don't really like writing those kinds.

**Please read this so as not to be confused.** If you don't want to waste your time reading the same scene/event again, then please **pick either Sesshomaru's POV or Harry's POV to read**. Each chapter title is followed by the name of the character who is POV-ing. If you want to, you can read each of their POV's. **This POV-ing ends after the first filler.**

* * *

Harry Delacour didn't know what was worse: waking up naked in the middle of a forest, or missing out on a bubble bath because his bathtub water took him to a forest in the nude. Just to make it even worse, he was being _charged_ by an _agitated_ demon in white who is supposing that they should do the horizontal dance, aka sex.

At one point during the run for his life, his desperation of fleeing was so great that he began to weep for his dear sweet mother -who ever it is, hopefully a very kind and loving women- and almost collapsed in a filthy pond of mud because his glasses got smashed when he ran into a tree.

Crying out for help was useless. His vocal chords refused to work at all, and the only sound he could produce were unnecessary sexual, helpless and just plain weak noises. That didn't help the situation since it seemed to encourage the demon to go faster.

The whole fiasco started about twenty minutes ago, and to regrettably tell the truth, Harry was just terribly, absolutely, undeniably pathetic at running, or anything Cardio related. He could barely run two minutes without doubling over in exhaustion. By now, hot fire encompassed his lungs and pins injected themselves into his legs. The intense amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins was the only thing keeping him from being deflowered. If Fleur was with him now, she would be yelling the most encouraging tangles of words to keep him going: "You're fat! You don't deserve your virginity!"

_You're a horrible sister.__  
_

It was quite unfortunate that Harry had to be distracted by realizing that, and, combined with his tiredness, completely fumble to his demise; a big tree delved a particularly big root up from the ground in front of Harry, making him trip and fall on his face, successfully having him roll down a slope and into a stream.

He tried to stand, but the overwhelming shock of the cold water froze his nerves. Only when the white form of the tall demon appearred in his peripheral vision did he manage to crawl onto dry land.

His mind panicked as he felt the demon's presence tingle up his spine, making his arms and torso quiver. It took all the energy left in him to make his way towards a tree. By then, his breathing was so haevy due to his hyperventilation that the noises he made were nothing but crackly rasps and sigh. He took his knees to his chest as the demon crouched down to eye level and touched his wet cheeks with big clawed hands.

He didn't really know what to be afraid of. He was just going lose his virginity. Yeah, there's the chance that this guy was a sadistic, psychopathic maniac who was abusive and killed people for fun, and not to mention that this guy was also going to pound the virginity out of him and plant a luscious Harry Virginity Tree with it, but it wasn't that scary. It was just sex! The demon's little friend was just going to make a trip in his boy wallet and leave.

After thinking of all that panic induced garbles, a crushed and pained smile wiggled on Harry's lips and he made himself stop his soft whimpers and cries. Let's face it. Harry was at a weak state where he couldn't even attain enough energy to fall out of the guy's touch. Fate accepted.

With a few blinks, the image of the white demon cleared. His eyes widen when a better image of the demon's face came into view_._

A small whine escaped his mouth in surprise.

_Hot damn, at least he's handsome_, he thought before darkness veiled over his vision.

* * *

A/N; I didn't want to make it hard on myself to have to write a battle scene and a really big problem, so I stuck with something small and cliché. This isn't really planned out very well. I don't think it'll be that long but who knows? I at least plan to make the first chapter an enjoyable read even though it might not be, plot wise. I'll do my best in grammar and punctuation and I'll make it make sense as much as possible so readers won't have to come at me saying "What?"

On another note, I don't really like serious stories unless they're sad. I absolutely love comedy and sweet as sugar stories.

Comments and criticism are a good thing to give to writers.

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

Disclaimer: BonBonHunny do not own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter owned by J. K. Rowling. Also do not own the Inuyasha. Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I not make money from this story.

* * *

After he had blacked out, he found himself covered in something silky and soft. With a smile, he buried his head in the material and cuddled around it.

There was a breeze and warm sunlight brushing up against his back, and the sound of crackling fire and happy giggles...

_What?_

His eyes grew wide as everything before the _sex fiasco_ had happened; he had woken up to something run up his back, and a warm breath tickling his neck and shoulder. The sensation of it against his cold skin sent his spine shuddering. It felt so nice and sensational.

_Oh my goodness. What if he already raped me and I didn't know it!_

He shook his head no. _Pffffttttt. I got away just in time. I'm still a virgin. Well, in that particular area of my body that is..._

He remembered the way he smashed his head against the demon's, briefly stunning him. Emphasis on the briefly. And the moment Harry felt some space between their bodies, he leaped forward and stumbled to get away, but paused as an angry, deep growl erupted behind him. He turned and found the demon staring straight at him with fierce red eyes, his body in an _I'm-going-to-attack-because-you-didn't-let-me-touc h-you_ pose, except more manly and scary.

He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan then a whimper. His hands shot up to his mouth as if to take it back. He made another attempt and out came a pathetic whine again. A really pathetic whine.

As soon as Harry saw the demon move, he forgot about his voice, grabbed the nearest branch he could find, (which wasn't that big at all; quite pathetic actually... just like his submissive voice), and gave the hardest swing he could. Surprisingly, with his unnaturally huge amount of luck, the end of the branch scraped against his cheek, which really surprisingly shocked the still angry demon. The red of his eyes turned darker.

Harry offered an awkward smile and, as fast as he could, dropped the branch and took off running in a random direction. He had gotten quite far in a little amount of time, but not soon after, he looked back and found the demon right behind him. At that moment, he stumbled and found himself coming in contact with a really gigantic tree.

Harry presently frowned at remembering the pain of the collision. He reached up and touched the little scratches on his cheeks, and massaged the flesh under his eyes where his glasses had smashed themselves in. He had other little injuries over his chest, skinned elbows and knees and a particularly big bruise on his nose.

The next few things that happened after the tree incident were a bit blurry. But he clearly remembered the feeling of a warm hand gently touch his face... then his inner thigh. Albeit, it felt really good, but it still freaked him out.

He shook his head, ridding himself of his flashbacks and concentrated on the clothes he was covered in.

_The demon have something like this. _He frowned._  
_

"Konnichiwa."

Harry screamed like a buff manly-girl and flailed his arms as he jumped a foot in the air. His mind then prepare his body for a fight with a monster, but the little girl in a yellow and orange kimono kinda threw that off.

He stared at the big brown eyes of one of the cutest kids he had ever seen (well, he presumed she was cute since he couldn't clearly see her). His tensed body softened and a smile appeared on his face as the girl gave a big, toothy grin.

"Konnichiwa," she said again.

Harry's eyebrows crunched together confusion. _Konnichiwa?_

His eyes widened in realization. _I'm in Japan!_

"Daijoubu desuka?" the girl asked, her eyebrows tilted in concern.

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Should he somehow tell the girl that he couldn't talk? Or should he just slump down and do nothing until she leaves? Should he stop, drop and roll and then run away?

"Rin!" someone yelled from behind the girl.

Harry's eye twitched at the sight of a little thing walking up to them. It was a green creature with big yellow eyes dressed in brown. If it wasn't so angry looking, Harry'd thought it was a tiny bit cute, but since it wasn't, he dashed behind a tree and almost threw up.

His hands came up to cup his cheeks as a mortified expression plastered itself onto his face.

_I know Japan doesn't have creatures like those._ He thought as he peeked around the tree to catch another glimpse of the thing.

He had expected the little girl to run away since that's what little girls should do; run away when there's something small and creepy-looking coming towards you. But she didn't. She and the little green thing were bickering as if it were normal. Harry thought the argument was going to get heated when a big staff came in, but a two headed dragon decided to make an appearance. It wasn't as big as the dragons he saw during the Triwizard Tournament but it was still a dragon.

A little girl should have run away at that, right? But no! The little girl just runs up and _hugs it_ like it was a house-pet! What kind of a little girl goes up to a dragon and hugs it!

_Maybe this isn't Japan..._

_Maybe I'm dreaming._ The thought gave him a hopeful comfort. _I'm dreaming,_ he nodded. _It's a really long dream because Fleur did something to me, and I'll just wake up soon.  
_

The idea made him smile, but that was soon washed away as a familiar growl came, and he had an idea who made the growl.

_Maybe it's not the demon. Maybe it's the little green thing... He could growl like that._

He slowly pushed his head to the side and brought his gaze to where he suspected it came from.

It wasn't the little green thing.

Or the dragon.

Or the little girl.

Harry returned to his hiding and moaned.

_He's back and h__e's saving me for something worse!_ He declared._ Maybe he'll give me to a troll and I'll be made into a delicious romantic dinner for two._

Ok, he was probably overreacting.

_Perhaps he's a good guy. _He tilted his head in consideration. _He could just be trying to help me find out what happened._

_But then what was with all that touching? He was probably trying to get a feel of whether I was evil or not. Yeah,_ he nodded. _He's just trying to help me get-_

A snap of a twig and a very furious snarl interrupted his rant. With a big, dry gulp, he planted his hands on the ground and twisted his body around, semi-ready to confront the angry presence behind him. His eyes laid on legs covered in white, and then traveled up to the yellow sash around his waist, then armor, and finally the cold face and long hair.

He tried to say a greeting but, of course, all that came out was a whimper.

Harry offered a smile instead. _At least he's really pretty.__  
_

* * *

I got distracted with my addiction to Supernatural and Thor and Loki, especially Loki because I think he's one of the most handsomest, talented (notice I didn't mention sexiest or hottest because I respect him and consider him quite a perfect man) person I have ever seen. LOKI! That's why this took so long.

I didn't know if I should have further written the story, except in Sesshomaru's point of view, but I realized that I have written a lot and it took me quite a while to write this chapter. I've a very slow and picky writer. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't something you expected.

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru

It's about to get cracky up in here!

* * *

There was silence, then the sound of moving water. It was so quiet, yet so sudden that it wasn't something you would ignore, but Sesshomaru did. He was the lord of the West! No abnormal occurrence of water would diverge him from his quest of obliterating Naraku, but before any of that can happen he had to find Ah-Un because he apparently saw a beautiful lady dragon. (It was strange though, because Sesshomaru had not sensed a female dragon of Ah-Un's species for quite some time.)

He kept walking but no matter how far he walk or how long he ignored it, the sound of water would not go away.

"Master Jaken, there's a bubble over there," Rin chirped from behind him.

"This bubble concerns me why, Rin?" Jaken said with a scowl.

"Because it's waving at us."

A little bit away, beside a thin tree, was a floating little wobbly bubble with thin, wing-like arms. It was waving at them, beckoning them to come closer.

Frightened and apprehensive, Jaken scrambled to get a firm grip of his staff and loudly squawked, "Rin, get back! I'll handle this!" He brought forth his two-headed staff and a giant bright blaze surged forward. Rin screamed as the flames licked the thin trees and its leaves. She calmed down once the fire had stopped and looked to where the bubble once was, only to find the trees scorched and the bubble unharmed.

"Maybe I should try again," Jaken said and prepared his staff.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru nipped, halting further destruction of mother nature.

"It's bigger," Rin said.

Jaken scanned the burnt area and stared at the bubble, now almost the size of one of the heads on his staff.

Rin giggled a bit. "It's glowing, Master Jaken." Inside the bubble was a green haze that lit the translucent surface, giving it a glowing effect.

Sesshomaru, his expression indifferent and stoic, walked up to it like a badass. As soon as his feet touched the chard leaves, the bubble stopped waving, and, when Sesshomaru was but a foot away, exploded with a very soft pop. Still, the sound of moving water was still in his ears.

Rin frowned, her face sad. "Is it gone? Is it dead?" Her eyes shined with tears. "Is the bubble dead?"

"Of course it is. Lord Sesshomaru killed it with his mightyness!" Jaken stated with a nod.

"No, it's back!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru turned and there it was, floating and glowing more brightly than before. Without a thought, Sesshomaru began to walk in the opposite direction and suddenly the bubble appeared right in front of him.

It wiggled as if it were about to pop, then circled him twice before moving to where it once was.

"It's going to lead us somewhere! Should we follow it?" Rin asked with a big smile.

"Rin, don't be stupid. It's obviously a trap-" His sentence was disregarded as Rin passed him to be at Sesshomaru's side. "Rin! How dare you-" Jaken couldn't finish as Rin was pushed away by an invisible force.

"What?" Rin said in a daze, her hand to her spinning head.

Jaken ran up to help her stand. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a strong barrier sprang from the ground, separating him from the two. With his teeth visible in a snarl, he held out his now glowing hand, and, as fast as lighting, struck the waving bubble behind him. It popped but instantly reformed again.

"Rin, Jaken, go find Ah-Un. I will deal with this nuisance," Sesshomaru said as he approached it.

Hesitant to leave, Jaken nodded frantically and said, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Come, Rin."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said while walking, "if anything were to happen to Rin, I shall have to kill you."

He squawked in fear and dropped his staff in a pile of darkened twigs. With even bigger, frightened eyes than normal, Jaken pressed himself against Rin and held his head up high. "Rin will be by my side at all times, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's almost gone now," Rin said.

"What?" Jaken said in surprise. He flicked his head from side to side only to find that his Lord was now only a speck of white in the forest. "Why does he leave me with that human brat?" he muttered

"Jaken!" Rin called from the a very far distance. "Come on. We have to find Ah-Un!"

He squawked and rapidly ran to her. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

* * *

Sesshomaru had no choice but to follow the annoying bubble. It would not die, it would not pause, it would not shrink! He had used his whip multiple times and had attempted to squeeze out the green haze with his poisoned claws, but it seemed like nothing effected it. At one point, he had stopped and the bubble did the same, only to have it wave for him to continue walking. He had thought of leaping away but a very strong barrier would not let him. It was as if the barrier was following them constantly at an uncomfortably close distance. He felt like a domesticated dog... on a leash... being walked by a bubble...

Jaken and Rin should have found Ah-Un by now, and Sesshomaru should be on his way to finding Naraku, but no. He wasn't, and it irritated him.

"Whoever is behind this will die slowly and painfully," he seethed.

Since the beginning of his unwanted journey, the bubble had grown since their meeting. It was now bigger than Jaken and look sturdier than before. The green haze inside was brighter and its wings were immensely huge; the size of Sesshomaru.

The surrounding area felt different as well. The ground was quite moist, soggy and squishy, the leaves everywhere had drops of sparkling water and there was a light fog above the trees. The changes became more prominent the further he went.

After a while, the fog merged with the trees, almost touching the ground, and the leaves were streaming down a string of water, the ground squelching with every step.

The bubble suddenly stopped, making Sesshomaru slightly suspicious. There was nothing special about the surrounding area. He could sense nothing in particular, and his instincts weren't going haywire, so what made this place important?

The barrier behind him trembled and broke, displaying a giant spider-web of cracks. The fog around him became condensed and thick, and the sound of moving water turned into a deafening roar in his ears. As soon as the changes came, they vanished and were replaced by a loud, bell-like tone resonating through the trees and giving his entire being a light buzz. Then, out of nowhere, a blinding burst of light shot out from the bubble with so much force that it moved Sesshomaru back.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a big dome of shimmering water. The trees, plants and the ground were back to normal; there was no sign of contact with the recent exceeding amount of condensation on anything. He couldn't see beyond the dome because it blurred everything with spontaneous explosions of light.

Sesshomaru immediately searched for a weak spot but he could sense none. He could hear nothing except for the light hum and tone from the explosions.

He growled as he wielded Tokijin and prepared to strike down the shell. The sword began to release a menacing aura until a very strong pulse of energy burst behind him.

With a hard grip on Tokijin, he pivoted on his foot and bared his teeth in a nasty snarl. But his menacing demeanor changed.

In front of him was a suspended giant ball of water, and in it was a human boy. A naked human boy with dark hair and fair skin.

* * *

I feel like I keep doing this to you: "cliffhangers" (I don't know if I should use that word), but I'm a bit tired and I need to sort out what should happen next. I don't really have a plan for this story. :P

**If you see a mistake, please let me know. I don't like mistakes.** They make me feel like one of those burnt cookies that were baked in the corner of the pan, or a burnt, deflated cupcake. How depressing is a burnt, deflated cupcake? It's pretty depressing.

LOKI! :D

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru

I hope I didn't confuse anyone but **Sesshomaru still has one arm**...

This chapter turned out semi-serious, semi-funny... Does that even make sense?

Oh, did I mention that this story will be **cliché**? Like, oh my Odin Allfather, what a **cliché **chapter I just read...

And to tell you, it took guts for me to post this chapter up.

* * *

The boy was parallel to the ground, his arms and legs wading with the slow current of the water that filled the sphere. His hair rippled around his head and bubbles of air flew out of his mouth. These things were what Sesshomaru seemed to like, but what caught his eye the most was how the boy's skin would glow green with how the water moved against him.

Out of nowhere, a thought not of his own snaked its way into his head; _touch the bubble... Touch it... Touch him_. The thought had a naughty tone to it. A very naughty tone that even the lecherous monk would turn crimson red at.

"What is the meaning of this?" he muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked from side to side, seeing if someone was whispering to him. He found no one and averted his attention back to the boy. The thought intensified until he felt his hand move on its own and graze his fingertips against the surface.

At contact, the ball collapse and a forceful gush of water collided into him. He exhaled and the instant he inhaled, he found himself full of energy. There was something in the air that delved into his inner demon and ruffled his ancient primal needs.

His eyes, now deep red, fixated itself on the boy on the ground. This time, instead of an inspecting look, he was gazing at him as if he were a delicious feast splayed out with his name on it.

The boy gave no sign of being in pain when he fell but he knew he was alive due to the small risings of his torso. Oh, that delicious looking torso with those soft, little mounds of flesh and tasty looking, pink... He sucked in a sharp breath and halted his adulty thoughts. No, this was a stranger he was fantasizing about; a complete, innocent stranger who didn't deserve to have someone creep on him, but the thoughts just gave him such a euphoric pleasure!

After minutes of admiring the boy's creamy skin glistening with water, he strode up to him and crouched down, his only hand planted in the ground for balance. The scent of the boy was intensely intoxicating, sending him further into unwanted bliss with every sniff.

It took him a while to know exactly what he was doing. He should have been appalled and shoved his hand through the boy's body, thus killing him painfully and slowly, but he was still sniffing and admiring as if he was a hungry man finally eating food for the first time.

He growled, displeased when the boy turned his back to him but then smirked as he was presented with more skin, though less interesting than the front side, but acceptable nonetheless. Sesshomaru ghosted up and down the boy's spine with his fangs, his hot breath huffing and puffing, producing goosebumps on the boy's skin. With a possessive growl in his chest, he pressed his tongue against the small of his back and slowly let it trail up until he met the boy's shoulder blades. In return, the boy trembled against him.

"I'm going to hell for this," he huffed out as he feathered kisses on the back of his neck. He was about to bite down on the juncture when the boy gave a little groan, sending shivers down Sesshomaru's body in the most pleasant ways.

Then the boy head-butted him. The boy was apparently awake and quite lively when he was. In five shakes of a lambs tail, the boy leaped away from underneath him and began to run. It angered him to the bone. It angered him because: one, he had lost his delicious feast; two, he got smashed on the head by a human boy, and three, he lost his delicious, sexy feast... Thankfully, the boy was still human and couldn't run away that fast.

Sesshomaru smirked a little. He liked it. He admittedly liked it. This boy had the guts; the ability to give a chase, and his demon liked it.

The chase was going very well. Then the boy hit a tree. It was very unfortunate, but Sesshomaru didn't care. It gave him the chance to touch and caress, feel and taste and all those sultry actions that he wanted to play out on the boy.

Sesshomaru crouched down and tenderly touched his scratched face. His chest puffed with pride and appeasement when the boy pressed his cheek firmly in his hand, seeming to enjoy his touch.

With still red eyes, Sesshomaru evaluated the damage and found it not too serious. His bottom half was fine. His calves were splotched with dirt and mud from the running though, but his toned thighs and angular hips were without a blemish. They were perfectly fine... Perfect and fine indeed.

Entranced by the supple flesh, his hand left the boy's face and went to the milky skin, his fingers making dips on the shining inner curve of the thigh that tensed at his touch. The sharp gasp made him look up and everything stopped.

This was the first time he got a real look at the boy's face. Something on the boy's face paused the world for Sesshomaru. The image made his mind go hazy, as if a big cloud had filled his head.

Then the boy screamed. What a mood-killer.

The boy bolted out of his sight as soon as the sound irritatingly pierced his ears. Sesshomaru stood and gave a small smile as the chase began again. It truly gave him a thrill he hadn't felt in centuries. Then he had to tripped on a silly little root and roll down a slope, plunging into a stream where his scent and all traces of it disappeared.

It panicked Sesshomaru in his mentally demonic state.

"What is happening to me?" he growled at himself.

He took his time to settle his nerves, and trailed after the crawling boy, his will power weakening at the sight of the glistening back and the glinting globes of the boy's bottom. He was barely himself when he knelt in front of him and cupped his cheek again. Everything just went loose and he wanted to taste every last inch of the boy.

He buried his nose and mouth in the now unconscious boy's shoulder, neck, and jaw, his tongue darting out to catch the beads of water and to taste the scent that drove him wild. He would have stopped if it were not for the small moans and hums he heard, encouraging him to lick and sniff and nip every injury until the sun had set, the moon had risen and the stars had sparkled. He stayed like that; did the same action over and over until the first sign of light on the horizon appeared. At the end, his tongue was raw and numb but his mind and body was satisfied.

With a sigh of acceptance, he took off his outer kimono and pelt and covered the boy, picked him up in his arm and headed to where his instincts told him Rin and Jaken made camp.

When he arrived at the little camp, he was greeted with the sight of Rin sleeping against Ah-Un as Jaken blinked awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched, waking Rin in the process. "You have returned. Oh, thank heavens!"

"Jaken, stop your yelling," Sesshomaru clipped out, setting the boy near Ah-Un.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin grumbled softly, her fists rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Who's that?"

Without looking at her, he answered, "I do not know his name, but he is to stay with us from now on." He started arranging his pelt into somewhat of a makeshift bed, looking over whether the boy would be comfortable or not.

Rin nodded then stretched loudly. "He sure looks pretty. Are you going to take him as your wife?"

Jaken made an OMG face at her as Sesshomaru let out a very small smirk at the idea. "No, Rin."

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Is he dangerous, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked with an apprehensive look, his staff gripped tightly in his hand.

Sesshomaru mentally scoffed at the thought. Sure, the boy had scratched his face but that was due to a great amount of luck. The boy, with his past actions taken into account, couldn't go against a mad farmer let alone Sesshomaru, or Jaken, or that young fox demon that hung around Inuyasha.

"No," Sesshomaru stated, "but he is to be treated with as much protection as Rin. I shall check the surroundings," was all Sesshomaru said before he stood up and walked away into the forest.

Jaken kept staring at the boy with part question, part awe. Reasons on why the boy was here with them raced into his head. What had this human done to deserve Sesshomaru utmost protection? Was it because he was pretty? No! Well, yes, the boy was not bad-looking, but Lord Sesshomaru would never take someone in for just that reason. Yes, he appreciated appearance but not so much that he would offer such protection. Perhaps it was Naraku, leading them into a trap, but Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for it. Maybe it was the doings of a witch; someone had cast a spell on the boy to captivate one of the most powerful demon in the land to gain his power, but he would never fall for that either.

Jaken went through every thought he could find but after each one, he would think of a rebuttal to them. Maybe Sesshomaru liked the boy, just like Rin, but more intimately due to the strong scent of his lord all over his body.

For Rin, she was just admiring him. He wasn't as pretty as Sesshomaru or any full demons she'd seen but he was pretty; like a flower. A cute, little flower.

_He could be one of my bestest friends since Lord Sesshomaru won't make him a wife._ She chirped with a nod, a sleepy smile on her face. _He must be really special to have Lord Sesshomaru's puffy thing around him._

After a blissful smile and heavy lids, she shuffled towards the boy, poked his side to see if he would wake and proceeded to cuddle against him.

"Rin," he harshly whispered. "What are you doing! Get away from him. He could jump up and kill you!"

Rin looked over at him. "Lord Sesshomaru said he wasn't dangerous. He said to protect him, not to stay away from him. Besides, you woke me up from my sleep, you meanie, and this is better than sleeping on the ground," she loudly whispered.

"But you could protect him from further away! What would you do if you woke up and found a strange child stuck to your side?"

"I would like it," she instantly and firmly replied.

Jaken stood there with slacked jaws. He closed his mouth and opened them again to say something, but Ah-Un nudged him back to his side, signaling him to rest.

"Go back to sleep, Master Jaken," Rin softly chimed, her sleepy smile still on her face as she curled herself into the boy's side.

Jaken shook his head as he settled down. "There's something about that boy, Ah-Un, and I don't know whether it's good or bad for us and Lord Sesshomaru."

Ah-Uh grunted in reply. Sometimes Jaken was way too paranoid.

* * *

Goodness me. Classical music just brings me inner peace. Kinda, not really.

In other words, I just got a Gameboy Color and Pokemon Blue and I'm now addicted to it but kinda mad cause I can't run and I have to walk and it's so slow and I don't like it when it's slow... Anyways, it makes me really happy. I love Pokemon!

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru

I want to discuss that I think the big fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder is a pelt. I can't see it as a tail... It's just so weird to see it as a tail.

Sesshomaru might be a bit harsh and cold in the beginning.

I really wanted to show what Sesshomaru would think, or at least what I think he would think at a situation like this. So this chapter may be slow but I think it's important.

**If you notice any mistakes, please, please, please, contact me at once. I feel so embarrassed when I have a mistake in my writing.**

Let the crack begin!

* * *

Sesshomaru had patrolled far away from the campsite until the sun was right above him. All through his walk, he denied the idea of having no reason for his instant affection of the boy, or that he had affections towards someone other than Rin at all, but when he saw Ah-Un approach he started to think of something.

Ah-Un strode up to Sesshomaru's outstretched hand.

"Why did you leave, Ah-Un?" Sesshomaru gruffed out. He stared down into the dragon's eyes, seeing a very pointed look directed back at him. Somehow, he got the sense of Ah-Un saying 'Are you really asking us that? Really? Are you serious? You're suppose to be the smart one here.

Sesshomaru raised his chin a little and examined the dragon's faces. "Once you left, that bubble appeared. What happened, Ah-Un?" he growled.

Ah-Un rolled his eyes. _There was a beautiful she-dragon beckoning us to sweet temptation, just like what the boy is doing to you now. And trust us, we couldn't resist._

"That female dragon lured you away into having this Sesshomaru follow you. That dragon has something to do with this," Sesshomaru stated.

_That's quite a theory, Lord Sesshomaru,_ Ah-Un looked at him. _Now that we think about it, she did look a bit strange with her scales sometimes shimmering like water..._

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Where is this dragon now, Ah-Un?"

_She popped away_, Ah-Un thought with a mournful sigh. _Right when we got a hold of her, she popped away and we might never see her again. We might never see our dream dragon ever again._

Sesshomaru stared at his pet until he disappeared beyond some trees. He was about to continue his "patrol" when he heard a scream that was not from Rin or Jaken.

"He's awake," he said before he headed back to camp.

He heard another scream then loud bickering between Rin and Jaken.

A little while later, he came upon the image of Rin petting Ah-Un, Jaken pouting near some fish by the fire, and his pelt making a long trail of white where the boy should have been. Displeased and ruffled, he emitted a growl that made his three companions freeze.

Sesshomaru eyed at a certain tree that had a high concentration of fear and white cloth sticking out at the sides. What's up with the boy and trees? Did he have a fetish with it or something?

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think he's scared of us," Rin said.

Saying nothing, Sesshomaru moved towards the boy and stopped when his foot snapped a twig. At that moment, the boy turned around on the ground and he slowly traveled his green eyes from his black boots to his cold face. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm himself from the attention the boy gave him.

The boy was clearly panicked due to the disheveled look of his hair. His eyes still wide in fear, and the kimono had bunched up near his thighs and stomach, showing off a part of his shoulder and chest. His gaze went down the boy's body, looking at those thighs again, then back up to the heaving chest, imagining those green eyes glazed with desire.

"Hello. I'm Rin. What's your name?" Goodness, could Sesshomaru just get a moment of just admiring the boy's flesh!

Sesshomaru stared at the boy for an answer, but all he got was a furrow of his eyebrows and a confused look in his eyes.

Jaken walked over and folded his arms. "Is he deaf?" he asked.

Rin tilted her head a bit. "What's your name?" she asked again.

The boy shook his head, his face still the same expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, looking up, "I don't think he understands us."

Jaken blinked at her statement. "He doesn't understand the question or he doesn't understand our language?"

Rin took a step closer. "Rin," she said, pointing to herself. "Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Uh," she continued, pointing at the people she specified. She returned and pointed at him with a questioning look.

The boy still looked confused, but uncertainly whispered, "Ahwee."

"Ahwee?" Jaken suggested. "Ahwee? Awa*? Do you mean bubble?"

Rin slumped her shoulder. "Where did you find him, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He was encased in a bubble of water," Sesshomaru answered.

Rin and Jaken gasped. "Wait, was he the one leading you away from us, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, thinking over the possibility that this boy was the cause of the mishap instead of the she-dragon.

"No, but it doesn't matter. He is of no use to us," he said, letting his poison travel to his claws.

At the words, he could feel his inner demon shake, trying to take control and persuade him to have a long sniff of the boy in order for him to be reasonable.

"What?" Rin and Jaken stepped away as a sickening green glow surrounded Sesshomaru's hand.

Rin snapped her gaze to the boy. He seemed to know what was happening and leaped to his feet, his arms stretched out in a feeble attempt of protection. He took a step back as Sesshomaru took a step forward. Then he let out a whine, and Sesshomaru froze, his hand giving a slight twitch.

It was that whine. There was something about that whine that made him wild. If any other person whined like that then they would see themselves gushing blood everywhere. With the boy, it brought out something hidden that he thought didn't exist right in the chest... Right in the feels!

Sesshomaru stared intently at the boy's eyes as he fought to keep himself sound. Over the past six hours that he had walked around the camp, he had established that the longer he stayed near the boy the weaker his control became. The smell coming from him was just too much to handle, not to mention the sheer emotions in his green eyes. There was absolute fear and confusion, there was lost, desperation, panic, hysteria, and hopelessness. All of those feelings Sesshomaru did not want to see because it disgusted him.

He shouldn't have felt bad. In fact, he should have killed the boy. He looked so scared. He could have called it mercy, but the thought of the boy's blood on his hands and the dead body, all pale and unmoving, splayed on the ground with no life in those green eyes unnerved him.

Slowly, he lowered his hand until they were back to normal and at his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru... You're not going to kill him, are you?" Rin's words were ignored as Sesshomaru backed the boy up against a tree.

A soft patch of pink appeared on the boy's cheeks as Sesshomaru bent his head down to be mere inches away. Their bodies were completely flushed against each other and he could feel the wobble of the boy's knees against his leg.

In a voice barely audible only to the boy in front of him, he whispered: "If this Sesshomaru finds that you intend to hurt my charge, or are aiding Naraku in any way, I will give you a slow and painful death."

Before making his way deeper into the forest, he couldn't help but trail his nose against the boy's skin and down to where he could feel a fast beating pulse in his neck. He took a long, deep breath through his mouth and nose, and looked down to see that the boy clutched at his armor, pulling him closer.

He swiftly left and disappeared behind a thick wall of leaves, then leaped to a tree. He already did that for six hours and he didn't want to do it again. He could, - no, he would - indulge in his inner wants and watch the boy from afar.

Sesshomaru had the mind to blush, but that would be too undignified, lame and downright unlordy. He was Sesshomaru and therefore he would not blush by watching someone as if it were forbidden, as if he were a little boy caught doing something he wasn't suppose to. Sesshomaru was a grown demon who wanted to watch the movements and proceedings, whether out of sexual intentions or for caution, of a boy's almost half-naked body in his outer kimono, and by all the gods partying in the clouds, nothing and nobody was going to stop him! Maybe his mother, but he would still do it!

What was he thinking? When had he become a hormonal young demon? He was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and he could get a woman with a snap of his fingers.

He wanted to slap the living daylights out of himself for thinking such childish and selfish thoughts.

"Hello?" he heard Rin say, cautiously walking towards the boy. Sesshomaru could see him gulping in large amounts of air, trying to recover from their little tango earlier.

"Come on, it's ok," Rin coaxed. "Lord Sesshomaru's gone now. I promise he won't hurt you."

Sesshomaru wanted to curse. How dare Rin promise such a thing? Perhaps Sesshomaru should have voiced his threat louder so this wouldn't have happened. But no matter.

He perched himself comfortably on a branch, every part of his body except his eyes hidden away from sight, and observed his little group interact with the boy.

Rin was sitting on a little rock in front of the fire, talking and babbling to him.

"He can't understand you, Rin," Jaken said from across the fire.

"Well then I guess we'll have to teach him to understand!" Rin chirped.

Jaken scoffed. "Rin, you haven't a day of formal education and you're going to teach Japanese to a complete stranger who doesn't know one word?"

Rin nodded and Jaken sighed. "Well, good luck."

"Thank you," Rin stated with confidence. "We're going to start with names."

All the while, the boy just sat on a bigger rock eying the two as if they were crazy.

"My name is Rin," she pointed to herself. "His name is Jaken," she pointed at him. "His name is Ah-Un. What's your name?

With thumbs pointed at himself, he opened his mouth and said "Aahhhweeee."

Rin blinked.

"Aahhhweeee?" Rin questioned. "Your name is Aahhhweeee? So that was what you were trying to say... Maybe you're trying to say awa? You're trying to say bubble."

The boy nodded vigorously. "Ahwee."

"Awa? Bubble? Your name is bubble?"

"Ahwee," the boy said.

"Didn't Lord Sesshomaru say that he came from a bubble? Maybe that's what he's trying to say," Jaken stated.

"Ahwee," the boy said again, nodding and pointing to his face.

"Or he's just trying to tell us his name is bubble."

Jaken's face grew sour. "So he does know Japanese then."

"Maybe..." Rin looked at the boy with his spacy, confused look. "Maybe not... But don't worry, we'll take care of you, I promise!"

* * *

The night after the promise, it was decreed by the ever beautiful and radiant Rin that the boy's name was Awa.

Sesshomaru came down when the sun touched the horizon and the fire died out. It was going to one of those days where they would travel during the night.

It was until they reach a clearing where there was nothing but dark grass and a purple starry sky that Sesshomaru could smell a small hint of salty tears. Rin and Jaken were already sleeping against Ah-Un's back and Awa was slightly shaking from the cold, even with Sesshomaru pelt covering him.

Sesshomaru turned back and slowly headed towards him. He saw Awa fist the hem of the outer kimono and plaster on a glare straight at him.

Sesshomaru stopped until he was a foot away. He had to put a stop to this annoying situation. There was no point in having him scared out of his wits.

Awa closed his eyes tightly as Sesshomaru closed in. He gave a start when his neck was massaged by a surprisingly warm hand, and gasped when Sesshomaru's nose rubbed against his cheeks. He knew this wasn't what he shouldn't be doing, but he told himself that it was for a good purpose. It was to settle the boy down and have him not skittish all the time.

"Calm yourself. You are making this more difficult then it needs to be," he whispered, though it didn't really matter since Awa couldn't understand.

He could feel Awa take big breaths as the beating of his heart slowed down against his chest. That's when Sesshomaru took his chance to delight himself in a sniff or two of the boy.

When the aroma entered his nose and crept into his system, he felt that fuzzy feeling in his head again. He could see himself snaking his arm around Awa's waist, resting his cheek against the unruly nest of hair and staying like that until he had enough. He doubted that he would have enough though, ever. He would keep burying himself in it until either he or Awa dies, and that thought ruined the whole embrace.

Without hesitation, he turned away and continued walking.

Awa was a human boy who would die in a blink of an eye. It was already bad enough seeing Rin's life flee away before his eyes. If he cared for another then it would just be mayhem to him and his demon.

* * *

It took three days for Awa to finally stay calm around them. He figured it was because of their moment under the stars that made him a bit more comfortable, but he didn't acknowledge it as a kind gesture, only as something he did to make things easier.

It was noon time and Sesshomaru let Rin and Jaken take Awa fishing.

He was knee deep in water. The outer kimono sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders and Sesshomaru's pelt was wrapped tightly around his waist and hips. Rin was with him, waist deep, laughing and having fun while Awa was having the most frustrating experience of his life.

Rin tried to teach him how to catch a fish with his bare hands but he kept failing. Every time his attempts were unsuccessful, he would yell in frustration and almost fall in the water.

He didn't like it, and Sesshomaru especially didn't like it since whenever he fell in his scent would disappeared. The first time it happened, he ran in with his eyes red and frantic and splashed in the stream to scoop him out and leap away into a tree, licking and biting at every available skin. Thankfully, Rin couldn't see that far, thus maintaining what was left of her innocence.

When Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, he jumped down from the tree and walked away, leaving Awa dazed and confused.

The second time he fell in, Awa received a gash down his forearm. Sesshomaru, smelling the blood, ran over again, but before he could do anything, Awa was washing away the blood and covering it with crushed herbal leaves provided by Rin.

The fourth time he fell in, Sesshomaru forbade him to go any further than his ankles. He even stayed and yanked him back with a snarl whenever he would try to go deeper.

* * *

It was getting near to dinner time and they only had three fish, all big enough to only feed Rin and leave some for Jaken.

Awa finally gave up fishing with his hands and decided to make a spear, of which he spent three hours finding the perfect branch (considering his high level of standard), one hour to convince Sesshomaru that he was responsible with a sharp object, and another hour to carve a perfect point at the end.

Five days after the spearing, they had come across a small hunting party of humans, dead and slaughtered. Awa gasped and shoved a hand to his mouth, keeping the vomit from coming forth.

Sesshomaru opted to keep walking but Awa stopped him, motioning to the dead men and to the ground in attempt to say that he wanted to bury them.

Rin tugged on the outer kimono, shaking her head no and tried to pull him away but he still refused.

"Awa," Sesshomaru called out with a commanding voice, leaving no room for arguments.

Awa growled and started to head towards him, anger and disappointment rolling off his skin.

"Burn them down."

Jaken nodded and let a giant blaze of fire spill from his staff.

Awa loudly gasped, both his hands shot to his open mouth as his eyes widen, and for two days, he was dead weight until they had another night-travel.

Sesshomaru gathered Awa to him and ran his hand through his black hair in a comforting manner. It was the first time that Awa took his arms and wrapped them around Sesshomaru's waist, squeezing until his tears dried away.

But still, he wouldn't forgive him for burning them.

* * *

*Awa* means bubble in Japanese.

Oh, goodness. I've had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter than any other story I have ever written. Mayhaps it's because of how late I've been staying and my lack of sleep for the past four days...

Have a nice reading! :)

BonBonHunny


	6. Chapter 6: Harry

Thank you all to those who have been with this story from the beginning up to this point, and please have patience. This is not the last chapter nor is it a halt in the story.

With all the feels in my soul,

~BonBonHunny

**This is just the previous chapter, except in Harry's point of view. It'll slow you don't a bit if you read it so you can just skip it and move on, but there are some things that are added.  
**

* * *

_Oh my God!_ he inwardly moaned as his fists shook between their bodies. Harry tried to stay still, oh how he tried very hard, but the warmth of the guy's body against him made him melt and turn to goo. It gave him such bliss and happiness from the mere contact that he just wanted to give in and... Goodness, he didn't know what to do!

But this was intense. This was way too intense for someone like Harry Delacour. He was a normal guy who had a normal life... Well, maybe a somewhat normal life. He honestly didn't know.

Heat rushed to his cheeks as he thought of all the things this tall man could do to him, but he shouldn't really imagine those things about his almost-rapist/murderer.

These kinds of thoughts about a guy going through his head was weird too. Even though the way he acted contradicted his thoughts, he very well knew that he wasn't into guys. He could see himself with a beautiful woman at his side as his seven little kids ran around them. But the thought of him and this big guy standing by each other, smiling and content didn't look so bad.

He figured it was the looks that really convinced him, but then again, Harry was pretty sure he had seen a couple of fine guys back in his world, but that wasn't enough to convince Harry to change his sexual orientation. So what made this guy different? Perhaps he was drunk from the bathtub water...

Or maybe it was that voice. It was truly the first time he heard it loud and clear in his ears. It was low and made him feel sugary and sweet. It was one of those voices that was addicting, a voice that no person could get enough of. The way the man's mouth moved was so enticing too; so close to his lips that Harry could feel the attraction and yet so far away that he knew their lips couldn't touch if he tried.

The guy suddenly backed away and left him, disappearing to who-knows where doing who-knows what. In the back of his mind though, he knew he was being watched from afar, closely looked at to see if he would make an oopsy.

* * *

Harry was scared shitless. If you were traveling with someone who just tried to kill you wouldn't you be scared too? You wouldn't know what he would do!

Just the thought of not knowing what was to happen next, and not being able to go back home wrenched at his chest. Finally, he had enough of it.

As they reached a clearing, he couldn't stop his eyes from spewing their horrible tears.

Dammit, he was a man! Men don't cry! And they don't shake from crying either.

_What the hell! Get a hold of yourself, Harry! What would Fleur say?_

He lowered his head down, his bangs covering his face as little drops of tears fell on the grass.

_S_he would say:_ "You don't deserve your balls! He doesn't deserve your respect after what he's done to you. Now man up, and get a real vagina, you pathetic woman!"_

_Oh, Fleur, you make me feel so good...  
_

He could feel the presence of Sesshomaru stalk towards him. With his hands gripping his kimono, Harry glared at the approaching demon and hope that it bothered him.

There was a narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes, angry eyes that showed how pathetic he was being.

"_Come one, Harry._ He heard Fleur say._ Play his game. Survive! I don't want to be related to a weakling who died like a coward."_

Maybe he should, but it was just so strange; to be forced into something and having to adapt to it so suddenly. How can someone do that? Well, he was Harry Delacour. He would have to at least try.

* * *

Three days. Three painful days. Harry could not believe how hard it was to get used these kinds of people! But at least he was getting close.

During those three days, he found out that Ah-Un couldn't do much to him since their mouths were in a muzzle. And the way they looked at him when he would halt his petting was just adorable.

From the very first day, Harry knew that he would be more close to Rin than any one of them. She was the first to kindly and normally interact with him. He knew that he and Rin made a connection the moment he was led to the campfire with Rin's fingers wrapped around his thumb.

Jaken was just a mean little toad bastard, but even through that, he would show the little ways of how much he really cared for Rin. So maybe Harry could learn to accept him in time. There would be some rough bumps in the road, more kicking and punching, probably some swords flying here and there, but in time, their relationship would develop.

As for Sesshomaru, he found out that as long as he didn't associate himself with his presence in any way at all, he would be safe from his games. But he would still have to interact with him to communicate his basic needs.

For example, the first time he had to go to the bathroom, he walked away from the campsite only to be blocked by Sesshomaru. It was the most embarrassing thing he had to do.

Sesshomaru glared at him to go back, sit down and eat some berries they found along a trail, but Harry just stood there. Sesshomaru glared again, harder this time, and Harry had no choice but to dance the bathroom dance.

With a wiggly frown, Harry crossed his legs, bent slightly forward and hopped up and down. In no way was he putting his hands between his legs in front of Sesshomaru. Who knew what the demon would do if he did.

The expression on Sesshomaru's face was hilarious. His lips turned downwards and his eyes widened a bit, a look of astonishment and confusion, but he still insisted that he went back to the campsite.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't move... Well, let's not dwell on that thought, but let's just say it'd be messy. He gave a pained whined and hopped to a nearby tree as fast as he could. After that, Harry sat near the fire with the pelt covering the majority of his face. He wouldn't look at anyone, especially Sesshomaru who had walked in the middle of Harry's bathroom time. So it was established that if Harry was shuffling towards a tree, no one, not even Sesshomaru, would disturb him. The awkward tension really confirmed it.

The normal shade of Harry's face came back about four hours later...

On the third day, Sesshomaru gave Rin permission to take Harry fishing. Harry felt like skipping because he was so happy.

On the otherhand, the whole experience was as embarrassing as the bathroom incident. A little girl could catch a fish with her bare hands better than he could. It was just that whenever he would fall in, Sesshomaru would come in and rescue him.

_He acts like a dog_ _sometimes..._ He said giddily to himself when they were up a tree. But after that, his opinions of Sesshomaru was all blach!

_God dammit all._ He had attempted to yell that sentence but it came out as a loud whine._ That stupid-head. Leaving me up here._

He almost fell sixteen times before he reached the ground.

_I'm going to tear him a new orifice, I can tell you that. He's going to be so screwed up he'll be saying hello to his great Aunt Matilda in heaven!_

The second time he fell, it wasn't so romantic. Rin warned him not to go near the pointy rocks, but Harry just craved danger so much that he managed to slip and gash himself.

"Awa!" Rin screamed out. She was slightly panicked at the contrasting red against Harry's pale skin.

By the time she had herbs in her hands, most of the blood on Harry's arm was washed away. Sesshomaru ran into the clearing, and that was when the shits and giggles started.

Harry wanted to club Sesshomaru in the head until his brains trickled out.

Sesshomaru was being an overbearing chicken-mom. It was so annoying. Harry had the mind to push Sesshomaru's head into the water until the bubbles of his breaths disappeared, but Sesshomaru would probably overpower him, snap his neck and drink his blood just for the fun of it.

_What does he want, anyway! I'm trying to fish!_ Harry kicked the water in frustration. _Who is he to tell me how deep I should go? If I want to go neck-deep then I will! I'll even swim down to the bottom and stay there! I'll be a mermaid and tell the fish to attack him. Let's see how you likes that, you sea-food meat brain!_

_Yeah, that's right, Mr. I'm-stuck-up-and-mighty! We'll see who's running away from sharks and jellyfish after I'm done with your ass!_

When dinner came, Harry pouted. He felt so bad for not catching enough food for Rin, or for Jaken and Ah-Un. He didn't even know if Sesshomaru ate so he ignored him.

_I'm such a bad fisher... I bet the fish Gods are laughing at me right now, mocking me, making fun of me._

Then Harry's eyes lit up. _Maybe, if I made a spear and I stab them with it! We'll see who'll be laughing then, Fish-Gods._

For five days, Harry speared fish. Whenever they took a break from travelling, he caught fish. He speared so much that they had fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner. They had so much fish, Rin groaned and turned away at the sight of them. Though, on the bright side, Harry knew many ways to prepare a fish now.

As they were traveling to somewhere that Sesshomaru, Rin or Jaken couldn't explain, they stumbled upon Harry's first dead people of his new world. He gagged.

Suddenly, images of an attack flicked through his mind. There were bright lights flying in every direction, people in dresses and robes yelling in muffled voiced and overall panic ringing through the atmosphere. The whole thing made him feel jittery and agitated, as if he was the one being under attack.

The vision seemed bad but this... this was a bit much. The insides of the men were now outsides and their blood covered heads were hanging on their necks by an inch of skin.

Such a horrible way to die, and Sesshomaru wanted to walk away.

_We have to bury these people, at least! Their bodies deserve some kindness. _Harry insisted that the men be buried, but his argument was lost.

They were walking away, the heat of the flames on Harry's back. He guessed it was for the best since it was Sesshomaru. During the last eight days, Harry figured out Sesshomaru was a ruthless, unemotional, no-nonsense kind of guy who took no shit from anybody and got things done the way he wanted.

But that still didn't make him feel any better.

For two days Harry felt like dead weight on legs. The images of the dead hunting party, the battle he saw and how he just walked away were the only things he could think of. It made him feel depressed at not being able to help. After a while, he couldn't take the constant thoughts of his own head and just blanked out.

He guessed Sesshomaru couldn't take it either. On the second night since they walked away, as Harry was preparing to go to bed after snuffing the fire, Sesshomaru walked up to him and snaked his arm around Harry's shoulder, going up to his scalp, and massaging until Harry gave in. For the third time, tears swelled in his eyes and on Sesshomaru's neck as Harry wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist. With every intake of breath, Harry would squeeze, bringing him closer.

They stayed like that, standing in the middle of their campsite, until his tears dried away and the first peek of the sun shined on the horizon.

* * *

**Please read:** So I might change how this story is set up. I'm going to try to not make every chapter the same as the last, as in the same events happening except in another's point of view.

Please, if you have any criticism or questions, **if you see a mistake or an error** in my storyline so far, feel free to **communicate with me**...

Have a nice reading! :)

BonBonHunny


	7. Chapter 7: Filler

It's a little filler or some sort! Yay!

You know what the crazy thing about this little filler is? It took me one and half hours to write it and it's word count is higher than the first chapter of this story which took me about two weeks to create.

* * *

It swayed at the tip and moved as one when he took a step. The way the rays of sun made it shine had Harry's eyes wide and sparkle. The person he was currently admiring didn't walk like Harry; a mannish strut with a light swing of his shoulders, no. Lord Sesshomaru didn't do that. He glided like a badass.

Harry couldn't help but sigh. The thoughts running through his head portrayed Sesshomaru as a woman, and Sesshomaru was no woman. That accidental meeting they had around the hot spring proved that Sesshomaru was an all pure and one hundred percent man. Of course, Harry didn't get to appreciate all the fine attributes of what made Sesshomaru a man since he was so shocked at the sight that he just full-on freaked out and ran away like a spazz.

Strangely, he liked the view... All those toned muscles and that built frame covered in trailing beads of water going down, down, down to his...

Harry felt his legs go on autopilot as he thought back to how he stumbled in the hot spring right when Sesshomaru was coming out, resulting in the full expansion of his pupils and his heart rate pulsing faster than normal.

Sesshomaru could feel something drilling in the back of his head. Curious, he took in a light intake of air and in that instant, the faint scent of arousal from the very person that drove his demon crazy assaulted every ends of his nerves, encouraging his already restless demon into a hot and bothered frenzy.

The blood pumped into the white of his eyes and the feeling of how fast his gold eyes shrinking into a fierce blue made him dizzy. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and tensely turned around, his red eyes boring into the clouded green ones. His teeth were even sharpening to a point just from the intensity of the demon's agitated state.

Harry didn't know what happened next but when he walked into a wall and felt hot huffs of breath puffing against his cheeks, he couldn't help but snap out of his fantasies. He honestly wished he hadn't though and just stayed in his own little imagination.

In front of him was Sesshomaru, tensed and ready to pounce with his teeth bared and his hair raised at the ends. There were words being growled out and Harry didn't understand it, but when Rin and Jaken were taken away by Ah-Un up in the sky he had an idea what was going to happen next.

It was a very quick second when Harry's, shall we say horny?, feelings plummeted to nervousness and fright, and he hurriedly shuffled away as far as possible from Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru apparently didn't like that.

In an instant, Harry was pinned against a tree, the rough bark scraping at his back and legs. He grew frantic for a way out, but the iron grip around his neck wouldn't give or set him free.

_Stop! Stop!_ he tried to say, but there was nothing but high-pitched whimpers and squeals. Thinking of nothing else to do, he wrapped his hands around Sesshomaru's wrist and looked through is glassy eyes at him, pleading mercy in his stare.

Then, Sesshomaru pushed forwards and buried his nose in his hair, his body closing the gap between them. Harry didn't know what was happening. He didn't know this was a form of Sesshomaru's weird show of affection. He thought he was going to suffocate him with his body until he couldn't breath, or died of his own sweat from all the heat he was emanating.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do! Yeah, pinning the person he had feelings for against a tree with his claws digging into his throat wasn't the best way to approach the situation, but he was going to run away and leave. He couldn't have that!

He was trying his best at courting, dammit!

His little human boy was shaking in his hand and his eyes were filling to the brim with salty tears, so Sesshomaru went forward and covered the smaller body under all his clothes. That must have counted for something. Come on now, he didn't really have God-like knowledge over these kinds of situations. All the others who tried to seduce him were not good enough for him! They were the ones that made advances, not him.

The covering him part wasn't working out too well, so Sesshomaru resorted into the very last thing he had thought to ever do in his life.

Harry didn't know what was happening but it made him calmer.

Sesshomaru laid his head against his shoulder and then... started to growl? No... He was purring!

The hand around his neck loosened until it was just resting on his clavicle, the thumb gently rubbing circles.

Finally Harry's breathing and heart beat slowed and he released a held breath.

They stayed like that; just standing chest to chest, head on each others shoulders until the tenseness was replaced by a comforting vibe.

Having enough curiosity built up, Harry slowly raised his hand up and somehow had the courage to place his palm on Sesshomaru's cheek. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru pushed into his hand, giving a warm and fuzzy feeling in Harry's chest.

Sesshomaru put his head back into the soft and smooth neck, and trailed his hand down the smaller torso and laid it on the dip of the small waist.

Harry followed the hand going down and wrapped his fingers around Sesshomaru's forearm while the other gripped on to the billowing sleeve where the other arm should be. He came up with many scenarios over the reason why there was no arm in the first place, but that thought quickly slipped from his mind when Sesshomaru brought his head up and pressed his lips on his forehead.

It was a small thing to do, not so intimate than what they could have done, but the mere act of it, especially when it came from a guy like Sesshomaru, was a sweet thing. Not that Sesshomaru would ever admit to doing such a thing, though.

Unsure of what to do, Harry smiled up at him and quickly placed a little peck on Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled back, staring straight into those sparkling emerald eyes.

The smile on Harry's face melted away as soon as he saw the unchanging expression on Sesshomaru's face. Was he not suppose to do that?

_He's going to really kill me now_.

But then he saw it. He swore on his sister's veela blood that he saw it; the very minute twitch of the corner of Sesshomaru's lip. It was very, very, very little, but he was definitely sure it had happened.

Rin took that time to appear from the sky, a grumpy looking Jaken tied up with a giant bump on his head.

Before he moved, Harry trailed his fingers down Sesshomaru's arm and into his hand, letting it linger there to make their fingers dance with each other. Then, acting as if their little, but overwhelmingly big, development in their relationship had never happened, Harry produced a gigantic grin and waved for Rin to get down.

Sesshomaru stared at him, and continued to walk, acting too as if their connection never happened.

* * *

Have you noticed that I didn't write Harry's name during Sesshomaru's POV? Also, my computer is being stupid. I might buy a new computer.

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	8. Chapter 8: Kimono

WARNING: There are bad words in this chapter. ;) I didn't do my extensive proof reading, so there might be weird sentences and such.

I'll be referring to Harry as two different names.

To this point, I thank you for reading events twice. :)

Please **notify me of any mistakes, grammar errors, story errors**, all those nonsense and rigamagoosh!

* * *

The group traveled above the endless green of the forest, and it could have been an enjoyable and beautiful sight if Harry wasn't squirming in his seat on the back of Ah-Un. There was something icky crawling all over his skin and he knew exactly what it was from. The thing he was wearing hadn't been washed since he received it and the threads were practically sticking to his skin because of the demon blood.

Since the unexpected attack from a gigantic fox-demon and its many companions about three days ago, he wasn't allowed to go beyond a three meter radius circle with Ah-Un as the center. If it were any other demon attack, he would have freedom over where he could go, but since the fox leader and four of its strongest henchmen personally went after him and Rin, Lord Sesshomaru became, shall we say, paranoid?

Many times Harry went for a lonely stroll to ponder the many problems in his life, shoving his disobedience in Sesshomaru's face, only to have said man drag him back kicking and punching (there was an "accidental" kick to the crotch once...) The reason to all this commotion wasn't clear to Harry so thus it irritated him. Rin could go wherever she could go but Harry had to stay put.

After weeks of traveling together, Harry had thrown away the thought of Sesshomaru keeping him just for the joy of torturing or killing. Another theory arose from the constant boundaries he was given. Maybe, just maybe, he was being kept for the purpose of just being kept. Maybe he was to be confined until his mind broke and he ended up as nothing but a pathetic, walking, breathing doll that served as a slave for the almighty Lord Sesshomaru, waiting on him hand and foot till he deteriorated to skin and bones and finally die.

Harry tried to think of many ways to contradict it, and the only thing he came up with was that Sesshomaru was protecting him.

… Yeah right!

What a loser-y thought! Ah-ha-ha!

Harry shook his head and thought of the matter at hand; he was wearing a blood-spattered kimono, blood of the fox demons that tried to break him in two. He shuddered at the lingering pain in his midsection, where the leader grabbed a hold of him and attempted to rip his torso from his lower half. The cracks and pops from his spine still rung in his ears and the muscles in his side made stretching noises that weren't normal, burning with every move he made.

Suddenly, as if they were in a hurry, Ah-Un quickly descended towards a small clearing. Harry could have almost cried out in joy at the sight; below them was a steaming circle of water that looked absolutely wonderful.

As soon as Ah-Un was a considerable distance from the ground, Harry jumped off and ran to the hot-spring. Sesshomaru hadn't expected such an action and couldn't hold him back from diving in.

Harry submerged himself, swimming down until he hit the bottom of the hot-spring and stayed there for as long as his lungs let him. The instant contact of hot water against his cheeks burned with a pleasant tingling sensation. He would have been directly in heaven if he were able to breathe his stress away. But, disgusted by the thought of swimming in blood from the kimono, he swam back up to the surface.

During the whole swim, Sesshomaru stood tensed on the edge of the hot-spring... Literally. His claws were drawn out and the ends of his hair were raised up in anticipation.

Oh, goodness, could that boy even swim? If he didn't, Sesshomaru would be given the privilege to strangle him till he turned a shade of blue even Jaken would think it abnormal. But that wasn't the most worrying matter. It was the fact that he didn't know if Awa was still there.

His eyes started to turn red, his body shook and his demon roared inside as the thought of the boy disappearing. Awa appeared in water, what are the chances that he'll disappear in water?

The moment his hand made it out of the hotspring, Harry was pulled out in a flash and went crashing down on top of Sesshomaru. The situation wouldn't have been awkward if it were not for Sesshomaru crushing his drenched body to his own, an arm tightly around his waist and... Was his leg curled around him?

Confused and slightly embarrassed, Harry tugged away only to have Sesshomaru growl in protest. With an aggravated grunt, he tugged harder and...

"Aah!"

_He's biting me!_

There was pain in his neck that made him shiver; stunned by the sheer thought that someone so dignified as Sesshomaru was biting him like a common dog. Instantly, his arms bucked up in an attempt to sock him in the eye, and he would have done it without hesitation too if he were not restrained.

Thankfully Rin woke up from her little nap and asked for Harry, which seemed to snap Sesshomaru out of whatever trance he put himself in. His fangs were still attached to the slender neck though, holding him in place, but he managed to sit up with Harry perched on his lap.

"Awa," Rin croaked, her fist rubbing at her sleepy eyes.

Harry placed his hand on Sesshomaru's neck and released a pained breath.

He whispered Rin's name in his ear (which sounded like 'Win'), hoping Sesshomaru would understand what he meant. With a little tug, he was free and was quickly scurrying to her, a hand firmly clasped on his bleeding flesh. Not once did he notice that deep red eyes followed his every step.

* * *

After Rin woke up, Sesshomaru looked a bit frizzled but regained his composure and told them the plan; the group stays while he goes to look for a trace of Naraku. Of course, that was secret code for 'you guys bathe while I just walk around because I'm so bored.' And that was what he was doing.

It didn't make sense to get angry at himself anymore, so he just questioned the purpose of the boy's existence.

Clearly he was meant to be found by Sesshomaru because he was the only one that panicked at the disappearance of his scent, and at the clearing where the boy was discovered, there was no other demon or human presence anywhere around them. This was clearly a fishy situation. Jaken and Ah-Un could somehow feel that Awa was still in water, but not him, not the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. So what other reason could it be other then he and Awa were somehow connected. It was an annoying connection that irritated him, but since it charged his nerves with addictive pesky sparks, it had to be an important one.

Suddenly, a bush bustled in the distance and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Rin," he called.

Instantly she leaped out, lightly drenched and a bit pink in the cheeks from the hot-spring.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has found you!" she chirped.

"Why are you not at the hot-spring?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked to her.

"Well," Rin sang out, "Rin was done with bathing and Awa wanted dry me off, but he didn't have anything to dry me off with, so he went to get something out of his pack. And that's when Rin noticed that your kimono doesn't fit him at all. It's too big and too short at the same time! So Rin went to look for you to ask if we could stop by a village and get him a new kimono.

"Then Jaken said that we didn't have any money, but Rin does! While you were gone to get Awa, there was this couple who found us and they felt bad for us and gave us some money!"

Sesshomaru could only nod and accept everything she said. After all, she was Rin and weird things happened to Rin when she was left alone.

"You want to buy him a new kimono?" His eyes narrowed a fraction in distaste. Even though he and his demon hadn't come to any agreement regarding Awa, he did admit long ago that he admired his clothing draped upon the pale and slender body of the human. Sesshomaru liked to see the boy _temporarily_ in his kimono, and his demon wanted it _permanently_.

"Could we, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hn," was his response and began to walk away.

Rin blinked at him. Was that a yes or a no?

Sesshomaru didn't really want to answer but he had a feeling that he should say yes. Then again, he could say no and still have Awa in his clothes. Inwardly, he smiled because, truthfully, it gave him utter satisfaction in seeing that boy in something that was his. But, very unfortunately, it was the rainy season and it would be smart to give him something more than one layer of clothing.

* * *

The trees were slowly disappearing and the grass became greener and more abundant every minute they traveled. The smell of earth was soon replaced with something more cattle-like, and the chirping birds grew into echoing human voices and clacks of horse hooves. Harry noticed this instantly and began to feel excitement bubble in his chest. He was finally going to know where Sesshomaru was leading them!

Sesshomaru peeked at Awa through the corners of his eyes as he sensed the hike in happiness. In a way, he wanted to puff his chest from being able to provide something that made him happy.

"We're nearing a village! Oh, Rin hopes there will be lots of kimonos," Rin sang.

Harry didn't know what she said but the word kimono was in there. That's a good thing, right?

A little while later, they made it out of the forest and on to a little field divided by a used path that traveled down a hill. Harry followed the path further with his eyes, finding that it led to a bridge that worked as an entrance to a village. Of course, everything was blurry and he couldn't really see further into what the village held, but he could clearly see human figures walking and working about. He was pretty sure they were humans because if they weren't, why would they have those kinds of huts as homes. They could use their "super powers" to build a better one!

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "will this village do?"

Harry was hesitant in loosing eye-contact with the little village, thinking it would disappear once he took his eyes off it. Could you blame him? It's been who knows how many weeks since he's seen some sort of civilization and he feared it was nothing but an allusion that would disappear once he looked away.

"Yes," was all Sesshomaru said.

Rin cheered and began to skip down the path.

"I expect you here before sunset."

Rin stopped and swiveled back around, a big smile on her face. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Let's go, Awa!"

Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, a small hand clenched itself around his wrist and dragged him towards the village with unbelievable strength. Goodness, did this girl work out with megaton weights or something? All he could do was gasp in surprise as he was forced to run down the hill and tried to stumble and fall on his face.

* * *

Harry had to blink. His nose was just... It was burning with the power of a thousands fires from hell! It felt like God summoned Satan's dirty laundry in his hands, formed it into a pitchfork and stabbed his face seven hundred times.

Rin was a bit smelly when they first met, but that was just a little tiny bit. In front of him was this colony of humans, young and old, walking around as if they were comfortable with the awful smell that emanated from their homes and bodies.

He felt Rin tug on his hand, urging him to move forward but his legs wouldn't budge. It was as if the smell materialized into a giant fist, threw on brass knuckles made of dead corpses, and punched him in the nose. His recent dinner of fish and herbs tried to come back out.

Rin tugged again and the bitter taste of his dinner shuttled up his throat. As soon as he could feel bits and pieces gathered in the back of his mouth, the stink-fist falcon punched him right in the abs and everything he ate two weeks ago sailed out of his mouth.

Harry only coughed out the last bits of his meal and sprinted over to the river under the bridge to wash his mouth. Maybe if he covered his entire face with Sesshomaru's fluffy thing, the smell would be muffled down.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked from beside him.

From that point on, he blurred everything out; to the moment he stepped on the bridge to the moment they were walking back up the hill. He wasn't even paying attention to the sweaty, stinky bodies bumping and clotting around him, or the bright and colorful fruits and vegetables adorning the stands that lined the wide path of the marketplace, or the girl in green and white with a little orange and fluffy kid on her shoulders. Heck, he didn't know what the color or the design of his kimono was, or where he got it (he didn't even think Rin knew where to get a new kimono... It was probably those two people they met along the way). All he could think of was not puking on Rin's head as she dragged him everywhere.

Halfway up the hill, a weird feeling traveled up his spine and he immediately tightened his hold on Rin's hand. Looking back towards the village, he saw a big dot of red moving through the crowd of people in the marketplace. It was fast and jumpy as if someone was in danger. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it since someone could just have a completely red kimono, but a certain aura waved out from the moving thing.

Now that he realized it, the aura had a tinge of something familiar; something that he had grown accustomed to in his past.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out.

Harry shook his head, clearing away his previous thoughts. The aura was so strange. There was something underneath that accustomed layer. It weaved into his mind, calling forth something that felt like home.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we're finished!" Rin chirped. "Rin even got a new kimono."

"It's the same as your old kimono," Jaken said. Indeed it was the same. From the stitches to the color to the length and everything in between, it was the same.

"Well, isn't it pretty anyway?"

Sesshomaru only hummed in agreement. He was far too busy gazing at Awa.

As Harry concentrated more on the homy feeling of the aura, he started getting more daring, defying and bold in his nature. Something in that particular feeling brought something that was dampened in inside, a certain attribute to his personality that disappeared when he arrived to this world.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and the scent of his brother assaulted his sensitive nose. It was very faint and hidden under many other sorts of odors but it was definitely there. Of course he had sensed his brother and two of his companions nearby the entrance of the village, and he had hope they would **not** make contact with his group in order to avoid troubles (such as Inuyasha getting curious about the additional person, and that fact that that person was another human), but life wanted to be a bitch and made it happen.

"Do you like Awa's new kimono, Lord Sesshomaru? Isn't it pretty on him?"

What was he suppose to say to that? 'Oh, Awa looks divine in his new black and blue kimono.' No, that sounds way too prissy. Lords don't do that.

Instead, he waltz over to him and hovered only inches away. When he looked at the fair face he got a eyeful of raised chin and eyes filled with green wild-fire. The mumbling, fearful boy he met was replaced by someone very new. As he circled him, he couldn't help but smirk as a blast of dignity and confidence rolled off the boy's body.

_Something changed,_ Sesshomaru thought with a satisfied grin. This smile was in his mind though, because this was Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't easily show his expressions.

"He looks... charming, Rin," he breathed out.

"Yay! Rin did a good job," she praised herself.

Sesshomaru hummed again and began to walk back into the forest.

"Jaken, do you like our new kimonos?"

Jaken was far to preoccupied with staring at his Lord to answer. In all his years journeying with Sesshomaru, he had never truly seen him leave any kind of scent mark on anyone in the interest of courting or any such. But that wasn't the most surprising part. It was the fact that he outright covered Inuyasha's underlying scent, barely noticeable to common demons with sensitive noses, in completely secrecy.

_Hell, I don't even think Lord Sesshomaru knows he sloughed his scent all over that boy!_

No, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that, conscious of it or not, he would never do that. Unless he knew what he was getting himself into. But he just did it as if it didn't matter, as if it wasn't an important part to courting someone, as if claiming someone yours by scent wasn't a very official thing.

Was he just being possessive? Did he not want another demon's scent on him?

But why would he be possessive of an ordinary human?

Then it suddenly hit him square in the jaw; Sesshomaru didn't just cover up Inuyasha's scent... There were no traces of any other scent at all. Traces of Ah-Un's scent, Jaken's scent, Rin's scent, even the smell of soil and leaves, the scent of the atmosphere around them wasn't traceable on the boy. The only things that were there wasSesshomaru and Awa...

Awa was absolutely, completely, and totally a walking possession of the Lord of the Western Lands.

… _Fuck..._

* * *

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	9. Chapter 9: Closer

Hellooooo, my gorgeous ladies and beautiful men from all over the world!

This fic was not meant to be serious at all. It was originally created for the purpose of my own amusement and something to entertain myself on my free time.

There are things I put in here that hint at some stuff. See if you can find where it is because I think it's pretty obvious.

**I will be editing previous chapters so they are consistent with the story and stuff.**

* * *

*Little filler*

There was a big grin on his face with a twinkle in his eyes and a very noticeable hop in his step. The waves of cheer coming off him was a strange thing to see, even Rin was baffled by it. But yes, Mr. Harry Delacour was a happy boy, a very happy boy indeed, and there was only one reason to why he felt this way: Harry was being Harry, just plain old Harry.

Since the very beginning of his weird journey, he hadn't felt like the real Harry Delacour. No, he had felt like a shell of himself, a mere shadow that trapped his inner being, and when that weird aura from the village came, he transformed into someone else. It was kinda like being born again but he didn't want to say that because it sounded strange and cliché.

To top it all off, Sesshomaru was being, shall we say, playful?

It was very odd. The moment Harry plastered a grin on his face, Sesshomaru would peek at him with... curiosity? Wonderment? Oddity? A bit of WTF? And Harry would respond with widening his grin, or perhaps a scoff of laughter and smidgen of attitude in his eyes. Sesshomaru would in return, give a light smirk that disappeared as soon as it came.

You could say they were teasing each other.

All through the late afternoon and into the night, the tension of all the teasing made Harry burst in uncontrollable laughter. It was a bit of an awkward situation for Sesshomaru since he hadn't expected it, so he brought his hand up and covered Harry's face. Maybe he had hoped to stifle him, but it resulted in more fits of laughter.

_Did he drink some sake?_ He thought.

No, he did not.

Harry giggled the last of his laughter away as he held on to Sesshomaru's wrist. A smile remained and, without a thought, he slid his fingers in Sesshomaru's larger ones, stepping closer to brush their arms together.

While all this happened, they had taken no notice of Rin and Jaken watching with intense attention. As Rin's wide eyes stared at the two clasped hands, she couldn't help but hold in a big gasp, imagining her Lord frolicking in meadows of gold and white flowers with Awa in his hands and a big smile on his face. Finally she would see that Lord Sesshomaru was capable of loving another being other than himself and his three odd companions. Oh, the many twinkles in her eyes as she thought of all the happiness!

But as for Jaken, it was a different sort of feeling. Only one thing was processing through his mind; _What the fuck is going on!_

* * *

They had to spend the whole night and half the morning looking for a place to bathe and wash their dirty things. After much debate between Rin and Jaken, they finally settled by a river next to a small waterfall. It was a very beautiful day, so Jaken was taking a little snooze on a rock while Rin was in the water, catching and releasing little fish that passed by. Sesshomaru was off doing something that Harry still didn't understand, leaving him with nothing to do but wash Sesshomaru's outer kimono.

That was an hour ago.

For that whole hour, Harry stared at the crackling fire underneath the dripping wet kimono he thoroughly cleaned. He was pretty sure he would be brain dead by the time it would dry. Maybe he could go hang with Rin for a while. She seemed like she was having her own little party over there. But then again, if he did join her, he knew Sesshomaru would come bursting out of nowhere, ready to do something intimate right when he stepped in the river. As much as Harry secretly loved those moments, it felt a bit out of place in the state of their current relationship... If they had a relationship to begin with. And if they did, it'd be a very confusing one.

He groaned at the thought and turned his attention back to the wet kimono. The sleeves were still dripping, so it was as wet as when he washed it.

_This is ridiculous. Dry already! _He huffed.

It happened very subtly and quick, but he knew that something had happened when he thought those words. He just didn't know what exactly happened.

With a bit of hesitation, he crept forward to the fire and stretched his hand to feel the dry looking silk. Right when he touched the kimono, a deep growl erupted beside him. Harry looked over to see Ah-Un with his body ready to pounce, a deep and menacing rumble coming from his chest. He was about to call out to him when a big thump sounded nearby. It was so loud, the ground shook and the birds in the area flew away, squawking and squealing as they rapidly flapped their wings.

"Jaken..." Rin croaked in fear.

"Rin," Jaken called out as he rubbed his eyes. "Get out of the water and come here."

Before Rin could take a step, a large hand came out of the forest line and crushed the nearest tree to the ground. Attached to the arm was a giant mass of muscle almost twenty feet tall with three-feet tusks attached to its mouth and head.

It wasn't the most terrifying thing that Harry had ever seen, but it was still surprising to see it so unexpectedly. And worse of all, it was very terrifying to see it so close to Rin.

"Run, Rin!" Jaken yelled, but already the monster was in the water, mere inches away from grabbing on to her.

Suddenly, it let out a loud groan as its head was engulfed in blue fire.

_Uh... Jaken doesn't have blue fire,_ Harry thought, looking between the monster and the little green imp, wondering where it came from.

The monster shouted angry words at his shoulder and brought his hand over to swat at something. Harry couldn't make out what it was but he was sure that it was orange and blue and alive, judging by the scream it let out as it sailed through the air and hit the water.

In the moment of distraction, Jaken released his own blaze of fire as Harry took the opportunity to run forward and fetch Rin, and perhaps the thing that fell in the water too. On the way there, he had managed to slip and fall, making a gash on his forearm. Oh, Sesshomaru was going to have a mini-hissy fit...

There were only a couple of steps before he could make it on to dry land, Rin in his left arm and a dripping, wet, mass of fur in his right. At that moment, the monster decided to focus on him instead of its own burning flesh.

Rin let out a cry as she was dropped from Harry's embrace. She looked up, seeing that the monster had taken a hold of him.

"Run, Rin!" Jaken yelled again.

She shook her head. "But what about Awa? The demon's got him."

"I'm working on it, Rin. Just come here!" Jaken cried out, trying to find a way to free the human boy.

Rin's lower lip quivered as she looked up at Awa in the demon's grip. She was ready to cry her little eyes out if Awa wasn't with her.

"Rin!"

"I'm coming," she shouted, scrambling up as she fished for the little thing that fell with her. When she found it, she ran as fast as she could over and behind Ah-Un.

Harry clawed at the hand around him but it was no use. It was as if he was scratching on a rock covered in dragon scales and enforced with metal.

_Let go of me! Why does everyone get me around my waist! _He growled and started beating at the hand, going as far as to bite it even.

The grip got tighter and Harry was suddenly in the monster's not-too-gorgeous face. It said something in Japanese but Harry was too busy not throwing up at the stench of its breath. It still kept talking, bombarding Harry with the smell of dead fish and rotting corpses.

_Oh, boy! Did you eat a graveyard or something?_

When it found out that Harry wasn't paying attention, its grip turned deathly, putting a halt to Harry's breathing.

_No! Stop. Stop. Stop it!_ He shouted over and over in his head.

And surprisingly the squeezing stopped. Confused, but very relieved, Harry looked up and saw that the monster was completely still, locked in the same exact position and expression. It was as if he was stunned by something so great, it completely froze him in place.

_Great, now how do I make him let go?_

Then, out of nowhere, pink and green clashed together at the same time and place; right at the monster's shoulder. The moment the two colors made contact, the monster unfroze and shouted in pain, releasing Harry from his grasp.

On the way down, Harry was sure he would make a pretty little splat but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the first place, and looked ahead. All he could see was white... Maybe he was in heaven or something. But then again, heaven didn't unceremoniously drop you on the ground like a sack of moldy bananas.

There was a frustrated roar from behind him. He looked over and saw that Sesshomaru was whipping the foshiznits out of the monster with a whip.

_The whip is coming out of his claws... How is that even possible?_ This day was getting way too weird for Harry's liking.

A question came upon him; _If he was the green, who's the pink? _

He heard Sesshomaru say something. Jaken understood it completely and jumped off his rock to lead Ah-Un away, Rin hiding from behind him. Somehow, she had gotten Sesshomaru's outer kimono and was now bundling up the wet furry thing with it.

_That was just dry, Rin! _He anguished in his head.

Harry hesitantly started to follow but he had a feeling he should stay, just to see if Sesshomaru was coming. And it seemed like he would not. Every time the monster got hit with a whip it would leave a huge and deep cut that would instantly start to heal. This situation seemed like it would take a while to solve.

With his hands slightly raised, Harry took a step towards Sesshomaru and opened his mouth to say something.

"Awa!" he heard Rin call out but he ignored her.

"Itte,*" Sesshomaru growled. Harry knew exactly what that meant but this time he didn't want to go. At least he didn't want to go without Sesshomaru.

"Sessh..." Harry breathed out as he clutched Sesshomaru's sleeve, urging and tugging to come with them. Before he knew what was happening, he was already into the forest with Sesshomaru's figure diminishing in his view. With all his might, he fought and tried to get back to him, but Ah-Un's hold on his kimono was too much. The more they were floating further away, the more Harry struggled until there was nothing left to see but a giant canvas of green trees.

* * *

Only ten minutes passed after Ah-Un carried them away, and in those ten minutes Harry grew into a worry wart.

There was a fire in the middle of their little camp for Rin to dry off. And they had finally found out what the wet thing was. It was a fox-like child. When the little child woke up, Rin immediately called it Shippo and soon were talking up a storm like old ladies in a salon. It reminded him of Fleur playing with another girl's hair... The girl looked familiar, very similar to Fleur. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Harry didn't pay much attention to their conversation though, and mainly wondered when Sesshomaru would be back. He never knew that in such a short time, he would be clutching Sesshomaru kimono close to his chest and worrying if he would still be alive or not.

_Ugh,_ he groaned. _Would you look at me. I'm fawning like a schoolgirl, like Gabrielle... Ah, that's what her name is!  
_

_Wait, does this mean I'm gay?_ he thought to himself. In all his years, he had never thought he would turn out to like a guy. Sure, he had admired a boy's physic, but that was merely out of jealousy or inspiration. This was different. He couldn't explain how it was different, but he knew that it was akin to something a girl would feel for someone she likes.

"Awa." Harry slightly turned to Rin's voice but still kept his eyes on the surrounding trees, awaiting for Sesshomaru's return.

"Awa," she said more clearly, but Harry was still staring at the trees. "It's ok. Lord Sesshomaru is a really strong demon. Nothing can defeat him. He's powerful and almighty!" Of course Harry didn't understand any of what she said, so he turned his full attention back to the trees.

"Rin," Shippo whispered, "who is that?"

Rin hummed as she looked into the fire. "We don't know his real name so we just call him Awa."

"Bubble? Why bubble?" Shippo asked.

"That's none of your business!" Jaken clipped out. "Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha's group by now?" He was ignored.

"Lord Sesshomaru found him in a bubble," Rin explained.

Shippo nodded unsurely. "What's he doing over there?" He stared at the human boy donned in a very regal and blue kimono.

Rin shrugged. "I thinks he's just worried for Lord Sesshomaru's sake."

"Why would he? Lord Sesshomaru's one of the strongest demons I know!"

Rin nodded satisfyingly. "Awa doesn't know that though. He doesn't understand us."

Shippo's eyes widened. "So we could say anything and he wouldn't know what it means?" Rin nodded.

"It would do you greatly to not speak of it to your companions." Shippo jumped at Sesshomaru's voice in the distance. He was about to creak his head to the side to face an intimidating look, but he saw nothing of the sort.

To his surprise, Sesshomaru had an armful of Awa pushed against him, and he had allowed it. What's more surprising was that Sesshomaru actually had his arm tightly around Awa's hips with his nose in his hair. Shippo could swear that he was dreaming but he knew without a doubt that this was real. This unbelievable sight was real and it was happening right before his eyes.

Then a thought instantly came to his head. He turned around, though still wary of Sesshomaru nearby, and leaned towards Rin. "Is Awa... Is he kinda like your mama?"

* * *

Hmm... I don't know about this chapter. I might edit it. But anyway;

*Itte - Go

Please contact me if I have anything wrong.

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


	10. Chapter 10: Streams

I'm back! It's been so long though. Soccer season is happening and we've been traveling all over my region. Oh, my goodness, it's been so fun and awesome.

I just figured out this story revolves around streams and such. It's also really cliche. I wonder why... :P

* * *

Rin's eyes widened. "Well..." she trailed off as she rummaged through her head. There were times where she would longingly gazed at the two, hoping her desire of them being together would come true, and many times before she slept, she imagined Lord Sesshomaru coming up to her, telling her that she would finally have someone to love her like a mother-figure would.

Shippo looked at her. "It seems like you do, Rin."

She stared at the fire, then to the two adults in the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru won't take him as a wife," she informed.

With his brows furrowed, Shippo leaned forward and locked his eyes with hers. "Just because Awa isn't Lord Sesshomaru's wife doesn't mean that he can't love you like a mama would. Plus, wives are girls. Awa would be a husband, but I guess he could be like a mama too."

"What if he doesn't want to be my mama?" she said with a pout.

"Who wouldn't want to be your mama! I would want to be your mama," Shippo exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shippo!"

"But anyway," he continued, "Has he ever held your hand?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"See, that's a sign that he-"

"But you're holding my hand."

Shippo grumbled. "Has he ever held out his hand so you could hold it?"

There was a moments pause as Rin thought back and nodded.

"Great! Has he ever carried you while you were sleepy?"

"Yeah, but Ah-Un carries-"

"That's very different, Rin!"

She grew confused and stared at him. "How is that different? When I get sleepy, I get on Ah-Un's back and he carries me."

"Rin..." he started. "I'm going to tell you something."

"Ok," she replied.

"You know, when I get really sleepy, Kagome holds and cradles me until I get really warm. She holds me tight, and she smells really good, and then she starts petting my head and that's when I get really comfy and not scared, even when it's really dark and spooky. Then I have really good dreams and when I wake up she's the first person I see, and whenever I wake up, she always smiles at me and it makes me feel really big and fluffy in my chest."

"... Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Rin cringed.

"Yes."

"Well you failed."

"That's not what I meant," Shippo quickly blurted. "The point is, has that ever happened to you?"

Rin slouched and filed through her memories, thinking of a moment such as that.

"Think about it, Rin. Hasn't he picked you up and let you sleep on his shoulder? Haven't you woken up from a really nice dream and had him stroking your hair? Hasn't he ever hugged you and smiled at you for no reason, and you feel your chest swelling because of it? That's what a mama does and that's how they make you feel!"

Rin slowly nodded and blinked as something wet fell on her hand. "Wha..."

Shippo leaped up and grew frantic. "Rin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry."

* * *

It was a sunny and blue day, like always. Beams of light were bouncing off the small stream. There were little fish jumping out of the surface, attempting to catch mosquitoes and flies, and a slight breeze swayed the leaves and birds flew and chirped in the distant trees.

Harry stood at the very edge of the water as he stared at his reflection, studying his fuzzy features until he got sick of his face.

_You're not Harry,_ he told himself.

He crouched down until his knees touched his chest. _But you are Harry as well._

A certain time passed since the reunion with Sesshomaru after the demon attack. After their little moment of intimacy in the campsite, of running and hugging and squeezing, Harry pushed himself away and trudged around the area until he unknowingly wandered to the sound of water, leaving Sesshomaru to go off somewhere.

_...Is this life too strange for you? _He suddenly asked his reflection.

He shook his head no. _What are you talking about, Harry? You've lived stranger. This should be a piece of cake. Don't be a sissy!_

_Maybe you don't like this life._

_No! I like this life! _he scolded. _The people might be crazy and psychopathic, but at least they mean well. _

The reflection stared, its eyes blank and bleak.

A_re you waiting for something then? _Harry asked.

His reflection gave a nod.

_What are you waiting for?_

The water rippled and, for an instant, his reflection had round spectacles perched on his nose and his blue kimono turned into a robe. He knew the image wasn't a figment of his imagination because he knew that that's what he should look like.

_You're waiting for home._

Harry looked in the water and grew very curious. _What's at home?_

He blinked and was then staring at the different image of himself again. His hair was neater and his skin was fairer. It was Harry before he came into this world.

_Home is where your life is. It has your voice._

All of a sudden, he could hear nothing but a high pitch ring.

_It has your memories._

He could feel a deep pounding on his head, as if someone was smashing his head with a boulder.

_It has your magic._

Then, as he expected, everything turned black.

He could feel his whole body leaning forward into the stream. The feeling of water on his skin felt like a hundred pins stabbing him... in the face. Like Freddy Kruger just had a shank-fest with his head.

His lungs were being filled with water as he fell deeper and deeper. He could feel his nose and throat burning as he inhaled dirty water.

_Admit it, _someone whispered in his head._ Home is better than this place. It has everything you've ever wanted._

Harry couldn't help but let his lids fall and his body go limp.

_It has everything. Everything you want. Everything you need. Everything..._

* * *

"He's gotta be around here somewhere. We can't lose a person that quickly."

Rin shrugged. "He's weird like that though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rin thinks Awa's the kind of guy who would get in trouble a lot back in his home but doesn't get in serious trouble."

"That sounds like a bad thing. Are you sure he's a good guy?"

Rin vigorously nodded. "Of course. He's the guy who would get bonus points for breathing even when he endangered a lot of people."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense, but not really."

"But that's not the important thing right now!"

"Right," Shippo agreed. "We have to find him before Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken find out we lost him."

"He's sneaky," Rin said as she pushed through a bush.

"Wait!" Shippo cried out.

"What? What? Did you find him?"

"No," Shippo answered, "but I just thought of something. Do you think he's a ninja?"

Rin gasped. "Yes!"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, they're gone," Jaken stated. "For goodness sakes, we leave for one minute and they're off to who knows where!"

There was no reply to his statements, so he merely look around for any sign of them and continued to follow Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Wanna hear a story? It's a bit scary," Shippo suggested, because, honestly, they've been walking for a long time and they managed to run out of things to say. And that was a great feat since they had just talked about everything that would come at the top of their heads.

Rin smiled. "Ok." She wasn't really scared, cause she knew Lord Sesshomaru would protect her from the scary things.

"Sango told me this one. It's about a little demon who got lost from his mama when they were out hunting for food."

"Oh, that's so sad," she pouted.

"Well, he got so sad and desperate to find his mama that he ran and ran everywhere looking for her. Two days later and he still couldn't find her. So he got tired and stopped by a stream with some big rocks on the side, and he was so sleepy that he fell asleep on one of the rocks. But before he went to sleep, he looked in the stream, and his mama in his reflection and wished he could find his way back home."

Rin looked at him. "Did he go back home?"

Shippo slowly shook his head no. "During his sleep, he slid down the rock and drowned in the stream cause he didn't know how to swim."

Rin gasped. "What!"

"Now, it's said that who ever stops by and looks in the stream, the little demon will mimic your deepest desire and when he's got you, he'll lure your head in and will keep showing you your dreams until you drown yourself. After you die, he drags you in and eats your body and soul."

"No, Shippo! I'm scared now," she squeaked.

He reached over and patted her shoulders. "Don't worry. Sango said it wasn't true. Kagome told me it was just a lesson for little kids to not run so far away from their parents."

Rin sighed in relief. "That's good. Let's not tell anymore scary stories and tell happy ones."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "I like that better."

"Rin has a story for you!"

Shippo hopped with subtle excitement. "Ooh, tell me."

"So once upon a time, there was this man who was walking to a village when, out of no where, he hears this girl screaming."

Shippo stopped. "I thought this was going to be a happy story."

"It is! You have to wait," Rin urged. "So he hears this scream, and he's looking around the trees trying to look for her because he wanted to help, but he couldn't find her. He's looking everywhere but he sees no one, so he runs to the village and just when he calls for help, he looks up and sees this really pretty girl falling from the sky. She was so pretty and beautiful that the man stood still and almost forgot to catch her."

"Did he forget? Did she fall and die?"

"No! He caught her right in his arms and then everything stopped because they fell in love when they looked into each others' eyes."

Shippo smiled. "That's a really good story, Rin. Where'd you hear it from?"

She shrugged and said, "Rin heard it from one of the villages we passed by."

"Oh... Well, I have another story for you!"

And that's how the rest of their walking turned out. They told about five stories and seven jokes, one of them containing something about an interrupting starfish.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew something was up, (aside from the two "lost" little kiddies, he knew exactly where they were), but he couldn't place his finger on why it irked him. He wasn't worried though since it didn't conceive utter concern in him. Maybe Awa's scent trail was throwing off his judgment... again. But he knew he should be worried about it because he had a feeling that it involved his favorite human boy. And since we all know that Awa was a stubborn ass, it could pose a threat. So yeah, he should probably find him very quickly before he gets himself raped, and that's something Sesshomaru would go into a frenzied massacre for, like, butcher every single being in the nearest 1000 meter radius.

It took less than two minutes for him to hear the sound of water. He ran and before he could even comprehend anything, he was in the clearing of the stream staring at Awa with his head in the water. It was just his head, and if the water didn't look like Satan's toilet sludge, Sesshomaru would have thought he was washing his hair.

With a deep, angry grow, he shoved his hand in the dark substance and attempted to pull him out, but the sight of his hand melting off drew him back. Sucking it up like a man, Sesshomaru stabbed his hand back in and pulled as hard as he could.

Sprinkles of thick tar-like bubbles burst forth as that beautiful face popped out, and suddenly the black mass was gone, as if it weren't there in the first place.

"Awa," he said, holding his black spotted chin so they were facing each other. "Wake up." There was no response, so he tightened his hold, hoping the slight pain would rise him. Still no response.

* * *

_Sesshomaru doesn't matter. It's family that matters. Don't you love them?_

Harry became frustrated and wanted to lash out. _What kind of question is that! Of course I love my family, you idjit!_

_So why stay with Sesshomaru? You don't love your family? You only love Sesshomaru, don't you?_

It took a minute for the questions to make sense. _...No._

_So why stay?_

He could do nothing but mutter when he couldn't think of an answer. _W-well... Uh... I..._

_See? Don't think about it. He doesn't care about you anyways._

…

… _What?_

_Just don't think about it. Sesshomaru doesn't care. Your family is the only one that cares._

Harry stared and stared and stared. _No..._

_Yes, Sesshomaru... doesn't... care,_ the voice became harsher. _He doesn't care if you're dead. He doesn't care if you're with him. He has never cared. He doesn't love you. He has never and will ever love you!_

_..._

_You're a shitty liar, you know that?_

_Don't struggle with the truth. Just close your eyes. You'll be with your family soon. No more Sesshomaru. Just family._

_You're a really shitty liar._

As quick as lightning, his reflection was right in front of his face, but he looked completely different. His eyes were elongated, black and red with cracks and holes. His mouth was filled with yellow sharp teeth, stretched at the corners until they literally reached his pointed ears. The blue kimono was completely ripped to the point where it was just strips of rags hanging from his hunched and bony form.

_He doesn't love you! No one loves you! No one! _Its cracked voice made the air feel colder.

_Shut up! I'm freaking Harry Delacour and you can't do anything to me! _

If it were possible, its smile and teeth became larger. _Oh really? What are you going to do then? Shout at me and run away?_

_No. I'm going to use my magic and kill you._

_Well, I'm going to eat you._

And suddenly the whole scene changed. All he could see was black, but it was the black you saw when you closed your eyes, and it made it seem like the whole thing was a dream. Then again, here was something in his throat that made him think otherwise. It was thick and big, like a ball of sludge forcing its way out. He could feel it crawling up into his mouth and seeping down his cheek until it was all gone. Then the most relieving feeling came upon him.

He opened his eyes, thrashed his arms about and punched Sesshomaru right in the kisser.

* * *

I'm not feeling up to this chapter, and I can't really put myself up to fix it. My head is just so full of school related things that I forget most of the things I write about. I do hope the next chapter will be better.

**If you see/read** **errors of the grammar, spelling or plot variety, please tell me.**

Have a nice reading! :)

-BonBonHunny


End file.
